plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Science
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Barrel Trick |ability = Destroy a Plant that has 4 or more. |flavor text = Turns out, it IS rocket science.}} Rocket Science is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected plant with 4 or more. Its plant counterpart is Shamrocket. Origins It is based on a rocket, a missile, spacecraft, aircraft, or other vehicle that obtains thrust from a rocket engine. Its name and description are a play on the phrase and common idiom, "It's not rocket science," meaning that something is not as hard as rocket science, the primary field of aircraft and spacecraft more properly called aerospace engineering and generally considered to be very complicated. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Barrel Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Plant that has 4 or more. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Turns out, it IS rocket science. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.10.22 *New sound effects when Rocket Science is played. Update 1.10.23 *New animation when Rocket Science is played. Update 1.14.13 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Update 1.30.4 * Strategies With Arguably one of the handiest tricks in the entire game, Rocket Science can easily turn the tables and save you from defeat by destroying a plant that has the potential to wreak serious havoc on your zombies and defeat you in one or two attacks. It also bypasses shielding cards like . While any plant with high stats is a good target for Rocket Science, a plant that can grow by itself like , or has a trait or ability like Poison Oak or Three-Headed Chomper should be prioritized. On the other hand, glass cannons are better off handled by your own zombies if possible, unless you fear a possible bonus attack or removal card being played to remove the zombie. However, Rocket Science has a few counters. Anti-trick cards like Sportacus and Dark Matter Dragonfruit may discourage you from playing it, while Untrickable plants are immune to it, Apotatosaurus being the most dangerous example. Against Relying on only a few high-strength plants when playing against a Brainy hero is very risky, as they can play Rocket Science to destroy one and put you in an unfavorable spot. The only surefire way to combat Rocket Science is to use Untrickable cards like (which, technically, counts as one due to her ability) and Apotatosaurus. If you don't have such cards, try to get the most out of a hard-hitting plant by making it do bonus attacks, use fighters with 3 or less, or get many high-strength plants out on the field. Gallery RockerScienceNewStat.jpg|Rocket Science's statistics RocketScienceNewCard.jpg|Rocket Science's card RocketScienceCardImage.png|Rocket Science's card image Potted Powerhouse destroyed by Rocket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science being played (1) Doubled Mint defeated by Ricket Science.jpeg|Rocket Science being played (2) Old RocketScienceSuperRare.jpg|Rocket Science's statistics before update 1.30.4 New Rocket.png|Rocket Science's statistics Rocket Science Description.png|Rocket Science's statistics before update 1.14.13 RocketCard.PNG|Rocket Science's card Rocket science silhouette.png|Rocket Science's silhouette RScience shadow.png|Rocket Science's silhouette RocketSciencePremiumPack.png|The player receiving Rocket Science from a Premium Pack Rocket science.png|The player receiving Rocket Science from a Premium Pack before update 1.6.27 RScience get.png|The player receiving Rocket Science from a Basic Pack before update 1.2.11 Chimney pick.png|The player having the choice between Chimney Sweep or Rocket Science as the prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 RSExplode.PNG|Rocket Science being played Trivia *A rocket similar to this one is found in Wall-Knight's and Z-Mech's comic strip. **Ironically, rocket science has no effect on all plant heroes, as it only destroys a plant. That rocket's fins are straight, not bent. *The face on the rocket is the same as the face on Kite Flyer's kite, Rolling Stone, Balloon Zombie's balloon, and Toxic Waste Imp's barrel. *It had the most rarity changes out of all cards in the entire game, from Common to Uncommon, then to Rare, and finally to Super-Rare. See also *Shamrocket fr:Physique-chimie Category:Tricks Category:Science cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Instant-kill zombies